The existing candles are mainly ignition-burning candles with low cost, but there are potential safety hazards in use, and they are not environmentally friendly.
Electronic candles have the advantages of being environmentally friendly, energy-saving, safe, and convenient, so they are being liked by more and more people.
The inventor of the present application has found, in a long-term study, that a flame of an ignition-burning candle is generally divided into three layers when burning, which are respectively a flame core, an inner flame and an outer flame, while the electronic candle cannot make this possible, so that the simulation effect is not strong.